


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You, Baby

by Rootcx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootcx/pseuds/Rootcx
Summary: “I don’t sleep. My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented.” “Are you- are you afraid of your dreams?” “Yes,” she said quietly.





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> READ TAGS! Stay safe laddies

Short nimble legs carried the girl over the grass plaid garden. Black hair flew in the wind, swaying as she ran. A smile brightened her complexion. She was happy, carefree. At that moment she worried over nothing. 

As the little girl danced over the green grass, hands outstretched in an attempt to wrap her petite fingers around the freshly fallen leaves. The leaves that the wind carried off the ground, twirling them in a sort of game. The fall breeze cooling the air, making it easier to breathe. Just as a giggle escaped her mouth in triumph, her smile widening as she caught a big maple leaf, painted in reds and yellows, her little feet tripped. Down she went, getting grass burns on both palms and knees. She felt tears swell up in her green eyes, swallowing trying to keep them down. The carefree girl was gone with an instant as her eyes lowered. The dress, oh the dress! Panic now coursed through her body. Mother. Mother will be furious. She wasn’t even supposed to know about the visit outdoors, to the gardens. 

Pale legs resumed their prior movement, this time in fright, not in play. Up the marble steps, through the back door, razing down the long hallways, past the kitchens and the library. 

The opening to the nursery was just up ahead when a shrieked voice rang up behind her, piercing right through the child's body. 

“Lena!” Not daring to even breath, the little girl, who was not even five years of age, turned around and looked up at the scowling woman in front of her.   
With a look of disgust, the woman sized her daughter up and down, and without a warning, the back of her hand hit the child’s rosy cheek. Lena had seen it coming, still, the left side of her face stung. So much so that the tears from a moment ago threatened to come back. She swallowed hard, knowing that if she cried her mother would only strike her again, on the right side this time. 

“Where were you, Lena?” Thin, cold fingers gripped hold of Lena's chin, forcing her eyes from the floor. “If I remember correctly you’re supposed to be in your room, practising on your piano. If I may recall.” The last part was said with such callousness that a fresh wave of fear flooded the little girl’s body. 

Knowing she had to answer, words flooded out of little Lena's lips all at once. 

“I’m so sorry Mother! I was only supposed to be gone for maybe ten minutes. You see I just wanted to see the leaves I-” Her rambling words where quickly cut off by the icy fingers leaving Lena’s chin and taking a grip on her ear, tugging and pinching so hard that a shriek of pain left poor Lena’s mouth. 

“Now you won't see the sunlight for a week” The woman growled.   
Still, with a terribly tight grip on Lena’s ear, she headed down the corridor towards the nursery.   
~~~~

Heavy raindrops fell against Lena’s bedroom window. Loud clattering made the young teen look up from her work before her. She sighed as the grey sky met her gaze. It was darkening quickly as the November winds blew. As her blank stare once again returned to her desk, she fixed her eyes on the text in front of her. There were three large books stacked on top of each other. The forth lay open before her. Scattered over the wooden table where also at least three dozen papers, filled with math formulas. Solutions and questions she could get lost in. 

The old mansion felt even colder than it ever had been. Lena moved a hand over her tired face. She still remembered the feeling of the warm she had felt in this room. The sense of security that had completely vanished since Father had died, since her brother left. 

Lena’s father, her biological father, had treated her like his child ever since he showed up that morning, long, long ago. 

Mom had passed away just a week ago when he arrived in our town. I was just barely four when he told me to pack my things. We were leaving Ireland for another place he said. Oh, how different my life would be if I’d never come here. The thought had haunted Lena for years.

Lena felt her heart sink. She remembered how tears and flooded down her cheeks every single night as her little child heart had felt so empty. As empty as the room her father had assigned as hers. As the fluffy pillow underneath her cheek started to dampen, the door had creaked open. In the light, a boy stood. Her new brother Lex was just a few years older than Lena herself. Lex who was the biological son of both Mr and Mrs Luthor was adored by both parents. He had sneaked in every night to comfort her. 

He would lay on top of the covers knowing that when his new sister fell asleep he would have to leave. Lex knew that Mother would not approve of the comfort the young boy was trying to give the tender child. 

He would wrap his arm around the four year old, giving her the warmth and security she lacked. Lex was Lena's first friend in this new world. Over the years he had done what he could to protect Lena from their mother. He would sneak food for her when Mother had denied her supper. He had read her stories, later sneaking books under the locked door whenever Lena was shut inside. 

Whenever Father was out of town, which was an almost constant, Mother would be especially cruel. Finding the smallest thing to punish Lena for. 

At least when her father and brother where around she would somewhat restrain herself, Lena thought. 

Father had passed some time ago and Lex had gone off to National City. He had a brilliant new friend he had told her. All Lena could hope for was to soon be able to free herself from her Mother’s clutches. Soon, she was old enough to move out. It was the only glimmer of hope the girl had left. 

As the thought of leaving brought a small smile to Lena's lips, a loud grumble left her stomach. Right, food. The door to her room was locked, as it was every night, Lex had before he left shown her how to pick it open. She usually used it in moments like this. Clutching her stomach, she swiftly unlocked it and crept down the corridors and down the flight of stairs to the pantry. There she would eat, at least as much as she dared to take. Some she would always bring back to her room. She had a hiding place under a loose floorboard underneath her bed. 

If Mother found out that she was stealing food from the kitchens the cane couldn’t be the only painful punishment awaiting Lena. The teenage girl also had to be careful not to attract mice so she stuffed a Tupperware roughly the size of a loaf of bread and slowly made her way back to her room. There she locked herself in again, eating half of what she had taken and placed the rest safely under the loose plank. 

With a satisfied stomach and the comforting thought that this wasn’t forever Lena crawled in under the covers and hoped that this night would grant her a peaceful sleep. 

~~~~

Kara started noticing that something was wrong early on in their friendship. As her nightly flights around the city started to become daily check-ups on Lena, just to make sure she was okay (obviously), she had started to notice a pattern. 

Kara wrinkled her nose in confusion as she softly flew outside the window to Lena’s office. She watched as the brunette popped a white little pill in her mouth before chugging half her cup of coffee in almost what looked like desperation. The last two weeks that Kara had been keeping track she had noticed that no matter the hour her friend was almost always awake. No matter how late it would get Lena just didn’t sleep, definitely not through the night at least. 

The superhero thought about knocking on the glass to see what kept her best friend up at this hour but decided against it. She and Lena had a lunch date the next day, she could ask then. 

As the blond soared through the city, her mind never left her friend. I could just be work keeping the scientist from resting. But Kara just had a feeling that it was something more. 

\----

Kara lay on the floor of Lena’s office the next day. So full from all the carbs she had stuffed her face with just fifteen minutes ago. They seemed to have caught up to her fairly quickly, leaving the blond in a comfortable food coma. Lena, on the other hand, was still sitting on the couch, she had taken off her heels, resting them on the coffee table. The salad and pizza nearly finished before her.

As a pleasant silence had washed over them Kara remembered what she had promised herself to ask her friend today. 

“Come lay with me,” she said patting the spot beside her. 

Lena let out a small laugh. “I might fall asleep if I do that.” the smile on her face only slightly wavering as she looked down, occupying her hands with a small barely noticeable stain on the hem of her navy blue dress. 

“Would that really be so bad?” Kara questioned with a confused frown. 

“What do you mean?” Lena’s green eyes met Kara’s blue. She hadn't meant to sound so defensive so her gaze quickly returned to the stain. 

Kara had now sat up, leaning one arm on the white table between them.   
“Lena I fly by here every single night. Ever since we became friends. Nine times out of ten you’re glued to that chair.” She pointed over her shoulder to the paper filled desk. The woman in front of her just moved her hand over her face, not looking up. “I have only a few times seen you sleeping on the couch you’re sitting.” Kara moved forward and took the brunette's hands in hers. “I’m just worried and a little confused. I know you have an apartment, you even have a bedroom here at Lcorp. So why don't you sleep?” The last part was said just a whisper, not wanting to make Lena feel like she was pressured to speak. 

Lena finally met the eyes of her friend. Her kind, loving, caring friend. She wouldn’t judge her. And with that in mind, Lena slowly started to explain.   
“I avoid it, sleeping.” She began. “More than I ever have.”   
Kara squeezed the hands in hers, urging Lena to keep going.   
With a fleeting breath, she continued. “I don’t sleep. My mind has the scary capability of being very dark and demented.”

Kara caught on very quickly “Are you- are you afraid of your dreams? Is that why you don’t sleep? The nightmares?” Kara had now sat up beside her friend, moving her thumb over the back of Lena’s hand. “Yes,” she said quietly. 

Kara wrapped her arms around her friend, she had just realized how the green-eyed girl shook just so lightly as tears began to trickle down her pale cheek. Kara could tell that this was something which had been going on for quite a while. She could also imagine how scary the night terrors must be from Lena’s desperate measures to stay awake at all costs. 

“Lena listen to me.” Kara placed her palm on Lena’s damp cheek wanting her to know that the coming proposal was sincere. “Tonight you’ll be sleeping at my place. I will make sure that you’ll feel safe and secure.” The blond rested her forehead on the other women’s.   
“And if you have another nightmare I’ll be there.“ Kara wiped away a tear threatening to make its way down Lena's cheek. 

Lena nodded when Kara gave her a tiny smile as she finished her sentence.   
“Okay.” Lena smiled back at her. Relieved to know that she wasn’t going to spend tonight alone, in her office, with eyes stinging and back aching. 

\----

The clock was hurrying past 8:30 as Kara sped around her apartment. She wanted everything to be perfect for her guest, who would be here any minute. Even though Lena had been over countless of times, this time was different. 

The sun crawled past the horizon, leaving National City basked in a pink hue for just a few minutes. 

Kara had straightened the fruit bowl on the counter twice and made sure that the covers she had chosen definitely didn’t have any food stains on it at least four times before she heard a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath, straightening her pastel pj’s, Kara made her way to the front door. 

A very nervous Lena Luthor stood on the other side, bag of overnight necessities hanging at her side. 

Kara’s lips automatically curled up into a smile (as they always did when her eyes landed on the raven-haired woman).   
“Lena! Come on in! Let me take your bag for you.” 

As Kara took the black purse off of Lena’s shoulder she got a shy smile from her friend. 

“Usually at this time, I’d settle in for a night’s worth of work,” Lena said with a small chuckle. “I must admit I’m a bit fearful over this whole thing, and not only because this is my first sleepover, ever.” A bigger laugh escaped Lena this time as she saw Kara’s shocked reaction. 

“Wait, your first sleepover? Ever??” Kara couldn’t believe her ears. This was an outrage. 

“Yeah… Mother wouldn’t allow them.” The brunette answered with a hanging head. 

Placing both hands on Lena’s shoulders Kara said in an as serious tone as she could master.   
“Then we will make tonight as epic as possible.” And with a raised eyebrow and a big smile from Lena, she was off preparing take out and snacks. Also telling Lena to change into her own pj’s immediately.

~~~~

The blackened sky outside the apartment windows illuminated the flashing tv screen. Two empty ice cream cartons lay discarded with the forgotten take out boxes. The movie playing on the tv across the room was no longer being paid any attention. On the couch in a heap of blankets and pillows lay Kara with her head on Lena’s lap. Half asleep she lay snuggling into her best friend as long fingers move through blond hair. As Lena’s nails lightly scratch Kara’s scalp she sighs contently. 

“What was your favourite part of tonight?” Kara asks in a sleepy sort of tone. 

Lena thought about it for a moment as her hands moved through golden locks. She wanted to say that this moment right here was her favourite, looking down and being absolutely perplexed by the most gorgeous woman in front of her. But she quickly stores the thought away, searching for another. 

“Prank calling was pretty fun,” The brunette said with a chuckle. 

“Oh yeah! I was a lot more fun when Alex doesn't immediately call out that it was me all thanks to your marvellous accent.” Kara said sounding more awake than the had been a moment ago. “What was it? Scottish? British?” 

Lena looked out the window for just a moment before answering. “Irish, it was Irish” 

Kara immediately heard the downward shift in her friend's tone and sat up.   
Always knowing how best to comfort her raven-haired friend she took her hands in her own. Quietly squeezing the hands in hers, waiting to see if Lena was up to sharing what it was that was making her eyes flicker in pain. 

“When I came here as a child, Mother imminently hated my accent. Back then I had a thick Irish accent which she thought was ugly. She would- she would beat me every time I didn’t speak “properly”.”   
Sensing that Lena wasn’t done, Kara remained silent. 

“But I wanted to keep it, it was the only thing I still had from when I was a child. From before my life turned into a living hell.” Meeting Kara’s eyes, Lena continued. 

“I used to speak with my accent when she wasn’t around, making sure it didn’t fade as I got older. I also properly studied Gaelic as I got older for the same reason, to not lose it as I otherwise would have. And also knowing my Mom would want me to keep it with me. I would study all through the night. At first, it just made me sad. The loss of losing her was still too fresh, but later speaking my mother tongue I’d feel closer to my mom than I had in years. ”   
A heavy sign weighed down Lena’s chest. 

Lena hadn’t opened up to her this much, maybe ever. Stunned by all the new information, Kara could feel herself itching to ask all the questions popping up in her head. Not wanting to overwhelmed Lena she decided to stick to only one. 

“I’ve- I’ve never heard Gaelic. Do you think you could say something in it?” 

As the words left her lips a small smirk appeared over the brunettes complexion. Lena tilted her head ever so slightly to the right and thought about what to say. 

“Tá grá agam duit” The sentence left Lena in one breathy exhalation. Eyelids hooded, she saw the blond's eyes quickly dart from her eyes to pink lips. Kara once again placed a hand on Lena's cheek, just like she had done a few hours ago. As they leaned in, eyes fluttering shut, their lips touching in a tender kiss. So soft and delicate making both of them forget their lives trouble, just for a moment. 

As they parted, hearts hammering in their chests and a kind of glow radiating off their flustered bodies that made it seem like the dark living room was suddenly lighting up in a faint glow.

Withdrawing, eyes still fixed on each other, small smiles appeared on their faces.

“So I have no idea what you just said but I hope it was something flattering.” Lena laughed at Kara’s nervous comment. 

“It was” Lena reassured her. 

~~~~

As they moved into the dark bedroom Lena’s eyes landed on the queen-sized bed against the wall. 

“Oh yeah, I thought we could share my bed... But if that's not okay with you I can take the couch, it’s really no bother-” Kara’s nervous rant abruptly ended as Lena took her hand in reassurance. 

“You said that you’d make me feel safe. I think the best way you can do that is if you're close.” Lena gave her a short but meaningful smile before she headed to the bathroom, getting ready for bed. 

As Lena busied herself in the bathroom Kara tried to desperately eradicate the very noticeable blush tinting her cheeks. 

\------

Black darkness surrounded Lena as she lay on cold concrete floor. Her first instinct is to curl up into a tight ball. She could hear nothing, nothing but her own ragged breath. The lash came out of nowhere, the kind of lash that a cane could give. Crying out in pain Lena clutched her leg in pain. She had barely recovered from the stinging injury when another blow hit, on her curled upper back. Both fear and pain struck her this time. She could neither see nor hear anything but something was causing her pain. Distressed, Lena got to her feet. Without thinking, Lena started running straight forward, limping a bit from the first lash. 

A third hit, on the stomach this time. One hand clutching to her abdomen, she kept limping forward. Tears of both fright and agony were flowing down her cheeks as she moved through the darkness. All Lena’s petrified mind could fathom at that moment was a primal urge to get away, away from what was hurting her.   
Out of the darkness, a fourth blow, it came down so hard on the back of Lena’s head that she collapsed onto the freezing floor. On her knees, temple to the ground, both hands shielding her head, her entire body paralyzed with fear.   
Shivering she begged whatever was out there to just leave her be. 

Showing no mercy, another sharp pain hit her back, this time on her protruding spine. 

“Leave me alone! Please please just leave me alone!” Lena cried out. Fearing another blow she squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath in preparation. 

She suddenly felt a hand take a hold of her upper arm, panicked Lena’s eyes shot open. Ready to flee, her mind still remembering the suffering and the pain, she tried to free herself from the grip, but to no avail. 

“Lena- Lena please calm down. I need you to calm down.” A gentle voice brought some of her sense back. Looking towards the voice, she was met by a pair of deep blue eyes. Ocean blue, begging her to slow down.

Kara. 

Lena’s short huffs of breath slowly evened out. 

Kara. 

“There you go. Deep breaths okay, I’m here to help.” Kara’s warm hand gently moved a few strands of hair from Lena’s damp forehead. “You’re okay, I got you.” 

Lena’s breath had slowed down enough for her to speak. “Kara- I’m scared.” Eyes still wide with terror, Kara wrapped the tense woman in her arms, rocking slightly from side to side. 

“Nothing’s gonna hurt you. As long as you’re with me I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise.” She could feel Lena relax a bit in her arms. Lena remained in Kara’s strong embrace, listening to her strong heartbeat, and feeling her breath. Closing her eyes she felt a kiss on the top of her head. 

At least half an hour must’ve passed but Kara continued to hold Lena, occasionally mumbling small reassuring words to her. 

“I promise.” A small whisper was the last thing she remembered before Lena stopped paying attention and glided into a light sleep.


End file.
